No sé como seria mi vida sin ti
by Circe-Arista17
Summary: Pepper ha estado tan dístraida ultimamente con las redes sociales, y para varear toma una foto a Tony... y Tony se molesta con ella y le persigue hasta el parque. (Pepperony) Resumen es un asco, pero la historia es una maravilla. Leer y comentar xD


28/03/2013 08:21:21 p.m.

**Nota del autor: Bien, un one shot fuera de lo común xD Sé me ocurrió cuando curiosamente pasaba los canales y vi en el Discovery kids un comercial del famoso dinosaurio morado, del cual creo que Todos crecimos con sus canciones. XD Me pareció muy divertido escribir una experiencia mía con este dinosaurio, un día yo llegue con un suéter morado que me cubría toda, hasta tenía un gorrito y todo, alguien dijo: ¡Llegó Barney! Y desde ese entonces me dicen Barney, y más que un amigo me dijo… ¡Hey, mira! –Apuntando hacia el cielo. Y yo por inercia miré hacia arriba abriendo la boca, mi amigo me tomó una foto y la publico en Facebook, por suerte mi lo publicó solo para nuestros conocidos. **

**Bien… como ya sabemos todos esto. Y ya me empezó aburrirme decir esto… Solo diré que Iron Man: Armored Adventures no me pertenece. Y si algún día me llegara a pertenecer… dominaría al mundo Muajajajajaja xD **

**Esta historia paso después de la invasión makluan… no les doy detalle del episodio porque yo solo miré el final. xD Donde Tony se acerca a Pepper y le da un beso en la mejilla. Y por lo tanto ellos después de eso para mí seguían siendo amigos en esta historia. xD**

Era una tarde normal y típica de un día viernes, la emoción corría por las venas de los adolescentes saber que había empezado el fin de semana, la tarde del viernes, y los días favoritos de casi todos los adolescentes sábado y domingo. Los tres adolescentes, iban directo a la armería aunque habían salido de clases siempre tenían trabajo que hacer (Ya saben a lo que me refiero) Iban en las cercanías del parque. Los dos chicos adolescentes iban unos pasos adelante conversando, Pepper caminaba despacio revisando las notificaciones de sus redes sociales. "Al fin descargue el PhotoShot móvil (o algo así), ahora una foto para poder modificarla y subirla al face…, Pero ¿qué tipo de foto pongo?" –Se preguntó mentalmente la chica de cabello rojizo.

¿En serio, Tony? –Preguntó Rhodey.

Yep… últimamente no hay actividad criminal así que podremos tomarnos la tarde libre. –Caminando por la acera de las afueras del parque

¿Oíste Pepper? ¿Pepper?–Preguntó Rhodey caminando se detuvo perplejo cuando no recibió ninguna palabra de la pelirroja. Usualmente la pelirroja hubiera gritado de felicidad y hubiera dicho un montón de cosas para hacer esa tarde. Y se hubiera tirado de alegría abrazando a Tony. Pero eso no fue así.

¿Pepper? -Dijo esta vez Tony viendo que Pepper no se le había tirado encima como siempre lo hacía, cuando daba ideas así por el estilo. Se detuvo y volvió a ver a su amiga, Parecía que Pepper iba contando los pasos, pero claramente era que estaba tan distraída, pegada a su celular. Tony se paró en frente de la pelirroja.

Ay… ¿Quién pone una pared en medió de la acera? –Se quejó muy molesta sobándose la cabeza. Pepper abrió los ojos, miró a su amigo sonriendo.

Pepper, ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras en esa estúpida red social? ¿Para que sea más interesante que una tarde libre con tus amigos? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Eh…. –Dijo viendo el aparato. Sonrió maliciosamente ante la idea que se le acaba de cruzar por la cabeza. –Hey, ¿Qué es eso? –Dijo apuntando el cielo.

¿Qué cosa? Yo no veo nada…–Fijando su vista al cielo. Pepper aprovechó y le tomó una foto a Tony curiosamente con la boca abierta (Ya saben la mayoría de las veces cuando uno mira hacia el cielo casi siempre abre la boca e imagínense que por caprichos del destino, pase un ave volando y HIuuuuuh… xD) –Eh, ¿Pero qué demonios? – Dijo siendo segado por la luz de un flash. Pepper salió corriendo entrando al parque. Los dos chicos iban entrando al parque, Tony con el ceño fruncido buscando a Pepper con la vista. La encontró rápidamente sentada en un banco comiendo helado, inocentemente. Tony suspiró en derrota –"Solo han pasado treinta segundos y ya está sentada en un banco comiendo helado" –Pensó sorprendido.

Jejeje…. –Rió Rhodey viendo la foto recién subida en el perfil de Pepper. –Tony, que tonto te ves en esta foto. –Dijo Rhodey mostrándole la foto a su amigo. (Imagínense una foto de Tony con la boca abierta y el pie de la foto diga "Cantando unas canciones de Barney" (Ya saben a cual me refiero) Y con un foto montaje donde Tony tiene el traje del dinosaurio morado puesto. xD)

Con James Rhodes y otras 23 personas más.

A Pepper Potts y otras 37 personas les gusta esto.

PEPPEEEEEEEEEER! –Gritó Tony claramente furioso por la foto. Acercándose hacia la pelirroja. –No te escaparás… - Pepper se levantó asustada con el helado en una mano y salió corriendo ya que vio que Tony se acercaba con rapidez, y ella sabía muy bien por qué. Rhodey solo observó de manera divertida a sus dos amigos. Negó sonriendo con la cabeza. Y se fue caminando tras de ellos

Elimina esa foto ridícula… -Dijo Tony corriendo detrás de Pepper. –De inmediato…

NO! Te ves taaan tierno de Barney… -Dijo corriendo mientras acababa su helado. Pepper al terminar tiró la servilleta en el basurero. Y corrió directo a un lago colina abajo. Pepper vio unas canoas, se dirigió a unas de ellas, y agarró los remos. Y empezó a remar, vio que Tony se acercaba al muelle donde estaba la segunda canoa. Rhodey desde la cima de la colina observaba la disputa entre ellos dos.

¡Regresa aquí! Eres una cobarde… -Gritó corriendo llegando al final del muelle, retrocedió unos pasos.

¿Qué? Tony, no. No lo hagas! –Gritó paranoica la pelirroja. Tony se preparaba para lanzarse contra la canoa que estaba dos metros del muelle. Tony corrió y saltó. –Nooooooooooooooooo! –Gritó Pepper siendo remolcada de la canoa cayendo al agua helada junto con Tony. –Ah, está helada. –Dijo Pepper haciendo una mueca de disgusto. –Genial, ahora me dará un resfriado. –Dijo Pepper fulminando con la mirada a Tony.

Jajá, eso te pasa por subir fotos mías sin mi permiso. –Dijo Tony mojado también. –Será mejor que regreseemos a la orilla del lago. –Dijo dándose la vuelta nadando hacia el muelle. Nadó unos metros se detuvo cuando escuchó un quejido de Pepper.

–Argh… un calambre… me duele…–Gritó eufórica Pepper. Rhodey bajó corriendo alarmado hacia el muelle.

Tony haz algo! –Gritó Rhodey. Rhodey marcó a Emergencias.

Oh, por favor… -Dijo Tony pensando que Pepper estaba bromeando. Pepper no podía mantenerse a flote y estaba tragando agua. –No me engañas, Pepper. –Dijo pensando que Pepper estaba sobre actuando. Pepper perdía la conciencia, por haber tragado tanta agua. Subía su cabeza sobre el agua no podía más, Pepper perdió la conciencia por completo y se hundió. Tony aun pensaba que era broma. –Muy bien, Pepper ya fue suficiente ahora puedes dejar tu actuación. –Dijo Tony. –¿Pepper? –Dijo viendo que unas burbujas iban saliendo a la superficie del agua, cuando pararon de subir, Tony entró en pánico. –Pepper! –Dijo alarmado y sumergiendo su cabeza viendo que Pepper iba cayendo a la profundidades del lago. De inmediato, Tony se dio cuenta que Pepper no estaba actuando tomó una bocanada de aire sumergiéndose, nadó hasta alcanzar a la mano de la pelirroja. La rodeo con sus brazos y subió a la superficie y nadó hasta tierra firme. Cuando logró llegar a las orillas del lago levantó a Pepper al estilo nupcial, la reposó en el suelo. -Pepper! –Dijo dándole pequeños golpes en la cara. Le aplicó presión sobre su pecho, no funcionó. Intentó respiración boca a boca. Al principio no hubo signos de que haya funcionado. –Pepper no te vayas. –Dijo con ojos cristalinos. Tony se dio cuenta que la había perdido y se frustró aún más, cerró sus ojos en derrota. –No sé cómo podría vivir sin ti.

¿A dónde no quieres que me vaya? –Preguntó Pepper tosiendo agua, mirándolo con esfuerzo. Tony al verla despierta, la abrazó.

Pepper, perdóname por no haberte creído. Perdóname por haberte tirado del bote –Dijo derramando lágrimas de culpa. –Todo fue mi culpa–Dijo sinceramente. Pepper lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Pepper relajó su rostro y devolvió el abrazo de Tony. En eso llegan los de la ambulancia.

Jovencito, ¿se encuentra bien? –Preguntó el paramédico envolviéndolos en una manta celeste.

…

Tony y Pepper estaban sentados en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, tomando un poco de chocolate caliente.

–Pepper no vuelvas a hacer eso, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba. –Dijo Tony tomando un sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

–¿Tan preocupado como para que dijeras "No sé cómo podría vivir sin ti."? -Preguntó Pepper viéndolo. Tony se sonrojó. Casi como el color de su camiseta. Pepper se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. –Está anocheciendo, será mejor que llegue a casa, mi papá me matara por esto. –Dijo levantándose y quitándose la manta. Pero algo la detuvo.

–Espera… No me diste la oportunidad de contestarte. –Dijo Tony atrayéndola hacia el dándole un beso rápido en los labios. Pepper abrió los ojos de asombro.

¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó confundida.

¿Acaso no sabes? Es mi respuesta. –Dijo atrayéndola de nuevo en un abrazo. –Pepper te quiero, y si no sé cómo podría ser mi vida sin ti. –Dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Pepper abrazó a Tony con fuerza.

Yo también no sé cómo sería mi vida sin un arrogante y engreído Tony Stark. –Dijo bromeando.

¿Oye? No soy arrogante ni engreí… -Dijo molesto haciendo puchero, pero Pepper lo cayó con un beso a en los labios.

Rhodey observó desde distancia. "Al fin, están juntos…" –Pensó alegre por sus amigos. "Pero no sé cómo me acostumbraré cuando se pongan cariñosos así mientras yo este con ellos"

**¿Y bien? ¿Tiene mucho Pepperony? ¿O no? ¿Le gustó? Por favor revisar y comentar… Si no te gustó, ya no hago cosas así. **

**Bueno, si quieren pueden mandarme experiencias divertidas o si tiene una solicitud. Lo pueden hacer dejando un comentario o un PM. **

**Les dejo una pequeña frase en inglés:**

"_**When two hearts at together time, that will be a happy time start" **___

**Bien me despido… por ahora pero …**

_**I'll Be Back….:3**_


End file.
